Stuck
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Sometimes being handcuffed to your worst enemy isnt so bad..... LitaCena oneshot. challenge response.


Title: Stuck (1/1)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG13

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None, other than my idea of what will happen at Unforgiven.

Notes: Response to Challenge 4, The Handcuffs challenge on the Litafics community on LiveJournal. Fic begins at my own version of unforgiven so i'm completely ignoring the current stipulations for the WWE title match between john cena and edge.

Warnings: none really, a little bit of inuendo here and there but nothing much.

Summery: Being handcuffed to your worst enemy sometimes isn't as bad as you'd think…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me you didn't just say that out there Edge…you didn't just tell Cena that if he wins at unforgiven not only does he get the title but he gets me?" a very angry redhead asked her blond companion.

"Kinda…you have to be handcuffed to him for 24 hours…" the Canadian replied sheepishly.

"You better hope he loses Edge or I'll…turn you into the Rated R Diva…" she hissed.

Edge turned slightly pale at that prospect.

"Don't worry…unforgiven is gonna be our night, I can feel it…"

**Unforgiven**

John Cena hoisted Edge onto his shoulders for the Canadian's 3rd FU of the night. Lita looked on in shock as the dark haired superstar covered his opponent. The referees hand hit the mat for the 3rd time and redhead considered running for it. Before she could make a move John Cena jumped from the ring apron and stood in front of her. He asked the referee something and the man responded by handing him a pair of silver handcuffs.

"Come on Cena, you're not actually gonna take this whole handcuff thing seriously are you?" the diva pleaded.

"This is gonna be way too much fun Red…"

John grinned and slapped one half of the cuffs on Lita's left wrist and the other half on his own right wrist. He picked up his newly won belt and started to head back towards the locker rooms, having to slightly force the very reluctant redhead to leave ringside.

"I swear I'm gonna make you pay for this one day Cena…." The redhead hissed through her teeth at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault blondie lost the match now is it?"

Lita glared at him.

"Well ok, maybe it was my fault but he didn't have to agree to the stips and neither did you…"

"I didn't exactly have a chance to say no did I? And if you don't wipe that smug smile off your face right now I'll…"

"You'll what? Kick my ass? I think I'm entitled to this smug grin, I just got my belt back and I get to spend the next day with you and believe me Red, I can be a real pain in the ass when I want to be…"

"Really? I never would have guessed…" Lita replied rolling her eyes.

John walked through the hallways of the arena, the diva dragging her feet as she tried to put as much distance between herself and the West Newbury native as she could, which given the fact that she was handcuffed to him wasn't much distance at all.

"So do you wanna get your stuff first or mine?" John asked cheerfully.

"Whatever…" the redhead mumbled.

"Ok…yours first"

They headed to the divas locker room. Much to John's annoyance the other girls had already left.

"Are you always on heat or something Cena? You and Orton are worse than dogs…"

"Aw what's the matter Red? Jealous?" John smirked.

"Yeah, you wish…"

"You have no idea what I wish for Red…"

The flame haired diva rolled her eyes again and picked up some of her clothes.

"Close your eyes, I wanna change"

"I aint stoppin' ya Red"

"Either close your eyes or I'll scratch them out…you are not watching me change, this isn't some seedy peep show"

"Fine…" John closed his baby blues. The redhead didn't see him sneak a peek while her back was turned.

Lita finished changing and grabbed her bag before they made their way to John's locker room.

"You can watch me change if ya want…ya might like what ya see" John smirked with a devious twinkle in his eye.

"No thanks, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes…"

"Whatever, your loss…" John shrugged.

Lita closed her eyes and waited, she was sure he took twice as long to change as she did. Her curiosity was starting to get the better of her, she wanted to look. What would it hurt if she looked?

"You can open your eyes now Red…"

The redhead opened her eyes to see a fully clothed John Cena standing in front of her, ready to go.

"I hope ya didn't peek Red…" he smirked.

"You're a jerk Cena"

"Yeah but at least I'm a hot jerk…"

"I hate you…"

"I'm heart broken Red"

"Can we just go please…I need a drink…" the redhead said flatly.

They made their way back to their hotel, the diva heading straight for the bar, John rolling his eyes as he followed her, not that he had much choice.

"Don't you dare get drunk" John warned.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Cause I'd have to drag your drunk ass upstairs…"

"You wont if you take these stupid handcuffs off…" she smiled sweetly.

"I can't…I don't have the key…Orton has it"

Lita's smile disappeared quickly.

"Orton? You gave the handcuff key to Orton?"

"Yup…couldn't risk you taking advantage of my good nature could I?" he laughed.

The redhead sent him a murderous look.

"I swear when all this is over either you or Edge is getting castrated…"

"I'd like to vote for blondie…" John smirked.

"You're so dead Cena…but not until after you pay for me to get plastered"

"I didn't say I was paying…"

"Yeah well I just volunteered you…unless you'd like to be singing soprano for the rest of your sorry life…."

"Tequila?"

8 shots of tequila later and the redhead was giggling madly.

"I've never noticed how big your hands are before…" she said as she picked John's left hand up and scrutinised it closely. John tried not to laugh at the expression of concentration on her face as she looked at his hand.

"I'm a guy Red; we do usually have big hands…"

"I know that but yours are huge" she said loudly with a dopy grin.

"You're drunk Red…"

"No I'm not, you're drunk…" she said as she tried to stand up only to lose her balance and end up in John's lap.

"Oops" she giggled before passing out.

John got the bartenders attention and asked for a glass of water.

"You're probably gonna kill me for this Red but I gotta do it…"

He tipped the contents of the glass onto the unconscious redheads face. The diva squealed and sputtered as water dripped from the end of her nose.

"I…am going…to kill you Cena"

"I told you not to get drunk"

"I hate you Cena…"

"That's not a very nice way to talk to the person who's bed you're gonna be sleeping in is it?"

"What? You think I'm gonna share a bed with you? You're delusional Cena…"

"So you'll be sleeping on the floor then?"

"No"

"Then you'll have to share my bed wont ya?"

The redhead glared at him but didn't protest.

"Fine…but if you lay one finger on me I'll kill you while you sleep"

"Wasn't even thinkin' bout it Red" John smiled innocently.

They walked through the door of John's room, the redhead almost immediately throwing herself down on the bed.

"Not so fast Red, I need to shower" John stated.

"So?"

"So incase ya hadn't noticed we're kinda attached at the wrist…you're gonna hafta stand outside the shower…unless of course you'd like to join me?'

"Not a chance Cena…" she replied wearily as she stood up.

"Close your eyes Red…I don't mind if ya peek though, I'm not shy"

Lita chose to ignore that comment and closed her eyes. Once he'd announced he was safely in the shower she opened her eyes again.

"My hand is getting wet Cena…"

"I can't exactly shower one handed can I? No trying to cop a feel Red…" John laughed.

"In your dreams Cena"

"Every night Red"

"Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"No…I think about cars too…and food"

The redhead laughed in spite of herself.

"See Red, I knew you loved me really"

"I wouldn't go that far Cena…"

"Whatever you say Red but we both know it's true…hand me that towel will ya?"

Lita did as he asked and tried not to blush when he stepped out of the shower with the white towel round his waist and water dripping down his well toned abs. John saw her blush and laughed.

"Like what ya see Red?"

The diva blushed harder and looked away quickly.

"Do you have to walk around half naked all the time?"

"Yup…go ahead and join in if ya want, I aint gonna complain…"

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go to bed now?"

"Why Red, I thought you'd never ask" he smirked.

They did their now familiar changing ritual, John managing to sneak another look before getting into bed.

"Red?"

Lita sighed.

"What Cena?"

"Do you really hate me?" John asked quietly.

The diva was silent for a few seconds.

"No…I don't like you very much most of the time but no, I don't hate you"

John fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

Lita on the other hand had a more difficult time falling asleep; he had neglected to tell the redhead that he snored. Normally when Lita couldn't sleep she would get up and read or listen to music but she couldn't do that while she was stuck with Cena. She tried everything she could to block the sound out of her head but it was like a chainsaw. The diva was trying to maneuver herself into a slightly more comfortable position when the one thing she didn't want to happen happened. John turned in his sleep and threw his free arm over the diva.

"I am so gonna kill Edge for this…" she whispered to no one. At least John had stopped snoring.

Lita woke up the next morning with John's arm still draped across her chest. It took her a few seconds to remember why she was in his bed.

"Damn, it wasn't just a nightmare…Cena, wake up!"

She pushed John's arm off her with all her strength, he was heavier than she thought.

"Mornin' Red" John yawned sleepily.

"When the hell are you getting the key for these stupid cuffs from Orton?"

"During Raw tonight…" John shrugged.

"Ugh…"

"Come on Red, it aint that bad is it? At least ya haven't been stuck with Umaga or something…" John laughed at the thought of the redhead handcuffed to the big Samoan.

"I bet he isn't as annoying as you are…"

"Hey, I'm not annoying…I'm lovably childish" he grinned.

The diva rolled her eyes and threw the covers back.

"Do we have to get up now?" John whined. Lita shot him a dismissive look and stood up.

"I need to shower and change and unless you'd like to remove your own arm you're gonna have to come with me…"

John grinned.

"Not in the shower Cena, get your mind out of the gutter…"

"Ya can't blame me for hoping…" he shrugged before getting up and following her into the bathroom.

"Once Lita had showered and changed she tried to put on her make up, this wasn't easy when John kept moving his arm.

"Damn it Cena, can't you stand still for more than 5 seconds?" the diva asked as she tried for the 3rd time to apply her mascara.

"No" John replied with a laugh.

"Well unless you'd like to walk around for the rest of the day wearing eye liner and mascara you might wanna stop moving"

Lita managed to finish doing her make up without having to give him a make over.

"The sooner this day is over the better…" the redhead sighed as she and John walked into the arena where Raw was being held later that day. She did have to admit that part of her was starting to get used to John, he was starting to grow on her. A few people laughed when they caught sight to them, especially Randy.

"How's it going man?" the legend killer asked.

"Could be worse…even if she does take herself too seriously sometimes…"

"I do not take myself too seriously…just because I don't act like a 5 year old the way some people do…"

"You two sound like you've been married for 10 years…" Randy laughed.

Lita took a step towards him.

"Watch it Red or I might have to lose this…" he held up a small silver key, the redhead tried to grab it but he moved it out of her reach.

"You're so going on my list Orton…first I'm gonna kill Cena, then Edge, then you…"

Randy smirked.

"Later man…" he said to John before walking away.

Lita spent the rest of the afternoon refusing to talk to John. He was starting to get bored of the silence.

"Red, haven't you even wondered why I wanted to be handcuffed to you?" John asked while he pulled his ring gear out of his bag.

"Probably to piss me off cause you thought it would be funny"

John looked down at the floor, feeling suddenly self conscious.

"No…I did it cause it's the only way I could get to know you…you're not exactly an easy person to talk to sometimes ya know…"

"What are you getting at Cena?"

John took a deep breath and looked straight into hazel eyes.

"I…well…I kinda…sorta…like you" he mumbled.

"You've got to be joking"

"Pretend I didn't say anything…"

Lita would have laughed if he didn't look so pitiful.

"You're not joking are you?"

The redhead couldn't believe he'd gone through all this just to tell her he liked her, no one had ever done anything like this for her. It was kind of sweet in a weird way.

"This was a stupid idea…come on, I'm gonna get the key…"

John couldn't look her in the eye, he'd been so sure there was a spark between them, he'd felt it every time he was near her. He should have known handcuffing himself to her was stupid, as if that was going to make her like him.

Neither of them looked at each other while Randy unlocked the handcuffs. John started walking down the hallway, away from the redhead.

"Cena wait…" Lita called to him, he stopped walking and looked at her.

"Cena, you are annoying, arrogant, childish, not to mention a complete dork…but…" she pressed her lips to his in a long lingering kiss and slid her hands around his neck.

"Remind me to thank Edge for agreeing to that match…" John said when they broke the kiss. Lita smiled.

"Meet me in your room after Raw…and bring these…" she pressed the silver handcuffs into his hands.

"I peeked ya know…" John said with a grin as she walked away.

"I know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what did ya think hunnies? i'm thinking about maybe doing another response to this challenge which may be a bit smuttier but i'm not sure coz i dont really write smut...i suppose there's a first time for everything though : )


End file.
